


Riot Punch and Noodle Whacks

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Early Days, Frottage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Michael's never sure when he's going to have another sexual adventure with Gavin, but he does know they're always fun.





	Riot Punch and Noodle Whacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the frottage square at seasonsofkink.
> 
> Brought to you by having a water day at my work and coming home literally stinging by the amount of pool noodle whacking going on.

Michael takes another sip of his alcohol laced Sunny D and sighs with happiness. Not a lot of people have a job where lunch breaks include getting piss drunk and going swimming with all your closest friends. He really won the fucking lottery there. 

Gavvers, on the other hand, seems annoyed. He’s treading with his elbows propped on the rough tile ground surrounding the outdoor pool, looking at his phone. What, exactly, Michael’s not sure, but it’s clearly not sitting right.

“What top takes a picture like this!” he bursts out suddenly.

Michael, along with Ray and Barbara and Lindsay and Jenny, Lindsay’s new and pretty awesome girlfriend, all look over at him. Barb’s the one to broach the madness. “What?”

“This is a bottom’s pose. And I don’t care or anything but don’t lie to me.” He gestures with his phone, wildly enough that for a moment there’s a risk of it falling into the water. Michael hopes not, for Gavin’s sake. iPhones aren’t waterproof. It’ll be funny, but also terrible.

Lindsay wades through the water to scope out whatever Gavin’s talking about. After a moment of contemplation she nods. “He’s got a point.”

Michael, now curious, is the second to break and swim over. Ray remains unmoved, floating on the hideous giant swan Lindsay bought Barb as a joke gift which is now thoroughly used, and Barb is taking this time to paint Jenny’s nails. Gavin’s looking at Grindr, obviously planning to make an online connections. The photo in question is of a man on his stomach camera above his head, capturing the low ride of boxers on a bubble butt. 

“Switch, at least,” Michael opines.

“Fine, but don’t advertise as a top if you’d rather-”

“Get nailed than nail you?” Ray supplies.

“Yes! Exactly!”

“Poor boi,” Michael teases. “Knows what he wants but can’t get it.”

It can be weird, sometimes, having a similarly bisexual best friend. They’re so tight Michael considers them basically soulmates, and has the creeper and bear necklaces to prove it. They also fuck on the semi-reg, whenever neither of them are currently with someone else. A lot of people think they should be dating, or actually are. All Michael knows is while the valley between lands of fuck buddy and soulmate is a strange place to walk, it’s the best place for them. There’s all the emotional support and fantastic orgasms without any of the pressure. It works, in a way that he really doesn’t think dating would.

Of course, that leads to situations like this, where knowing Gavin wants to get laid and knowing he has a dick to provide his boi doesn’t necessarily mean said dick is wanted. So does he offer and possibly get rejected? Wait for Gavin to ask and maybe not get asked despite Gavin wanting to because his boi is insecure about michsrl not currently wanting it? Ugh, life is hard.

Except when it’s not. He’s up to his neck in water warmed by the always comfortable climate of Austin Texas, surrounded by hilarious jerks and idiots. Case in point, Ray suddenly throws himself off the floating swan and crashes into the water, waves exploding upward around him. He doggie paddles to the nearest of pool noodles, one of about a dozen. Every apartment owner in this complex must own two or three, and somehow, despite everyone Michael’s talked to swearing they bring all their toys in when they go back inside, there are always more noodles in the pool and surrounding lounge area than anyone Michael’s witnessed physically bringing down with them. It’s a fucking paradox.

Ray picks up the pool noodles and reaches out to smack Gavin in the head with it. “No more phone. It’s water time, asshole.”

Gavin, of course, does not take this provocation lightly. He puts his phone down on the tile, and proceeds to swim for his own noodle. Thus a war begins between the nations of Ju-bluz and Bird Noises. Michael chooses to be an ally to neither. With the pool noodle he grabs, he starts smacking the water as hard as he can, creating a splashing distraction. May victory go to whomever gets water in their eyes the least.

Their show attracts Lindsay next, who, as always, craves to be an agent of chaos. Last is Barb and Jenny, Jenny complaining for the briefest of seconds that her polish isn’t dry and this is gonna totally fuck her nails before saying screw it and joining in.

Things get a little weird though. It’s not Michael’s first pool noodle fight. It’s probably not even his hundredth. Even before moving to an apartment with a pool in Austin, there were older brothers, younger cousins and rough male friends to deal with in Jersey. According to the laws of logic, there should be no sensation a pool fight can provide that he hasn’t experience before. And yet. And yet, when things start to get a little out of hand, beginning with Lindsay trying to get higher ground and conk people in the head while not getting hit herself, by getting out of the pool, devolving to five grown ass adults chasing each other around the yard, Michael finds himself getting hit by Gavin a lot. And he finds himself _liking_ it.

Another way that Michael fits with Gavin is their somewhat minority dynamics. Michael is easily the more dominant of the two, considering he’s usually one of the more dominant in any group of friends. Not alpha male, that posturing testosterone bullshit is fucking pathetic. He’s just loud, and opinionated, and doesn’t kowtow unless someone else has a genuinely good idea. Opposite to him is Gavin, submissive as hell. Not just with the Ramseys -although they practically own him- but with Burnie, any of the Achievement Hunters, his family back home. That kind of shit absolutely comes up in bed. Problem is, more than just personality dynamics in the bedroom, they’re both a little kinky. Michael likes to get hurt, likes to make a mess of his body and relive it all the next day. Gavin on the other hand gets a kick from seeing people getting hurt. Dan on Slow Mo Guys is proof enough of that. And if there’s one thing Grindr has taught him, it’s that dominant masochist and submissive sadist aren’t the standard.

So no, getting hit with a pool noodle is nothing new, and nothing that made him bust a nut at the public splash pad when he was sixteen and babysitting a cousin. But watching Gavin’s ass get kicked around the lounge as Barbara happens to crack him a good one on the thigh? Oddly getting to him. Enough so to make Michael eventually jump back into the pool to hide the erection that the wet fabric is most definitely not hiding.

Soon after that, the alarm Barb set goes off. It’s been fifty minutes. They have just enough time for splitting up into two groups and having quick showers to rinse off the chlorine before getting dressed and walking across the street back to work.

Or, they do in theory. In practice, as Ray starts collecting the pool toys and the girls boost themselves out of the pool, Michael makes no move to get out. Not only that, he tugs on Gavin’s arm when his boi starts to make for the ladder.

“Not coming, Michael?”

“Not quite yet. Ray, the key’s on my flip flops. Whoever wants to shower at mine can, just drops the keys off before you cross the street.” With the hope for the near future he has, he’s really not going to be in a good place to go into the office to get his key before he goes to shower.

“Anything you want me to tell Geoff if he asks why a third of his employees just haven’t showed up?”

“If he even notices, tell him Kerry’ll edit my shit for the ten minutes I’m going to be late.”

“Sucking dick in the parking lot it is,” Ray jokes, and starts the wet and uncomfortable trek to the sixth floor, arms full of sun heated plastic. The girls are right behind. Michael would not be surprised if Lindsay and Jenny barter the keys out of Ray’s hand, so they can have a shower together. Women after his own heart, in goal if not in method.

“What’s up, boi,” Gavin asks once they’re in relative privacy.

“Take one of the pool noodles-” because of course there are some floating in the pool despite Barbara having hauled theirs upstairs, they fuckin’ asexually reproduce or something, “and wallop me with it.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Michael says, tone hardening. That’s the shit Gavin likes. Orders, and a bit of humiliation. Good thing Michael can be a real asshole with a turn of phrase.

“Okay, okay, Michael.” Gavin swims to catch one of the noodles slowly drifting with the light breeze and comes back as quick as humanly possible. 

The best light pain is the stuff you can’t prepare for. The more pain the more anticipation begins to be a factor. Michael can stew on the idea of a whip for twenty minute before getting struck. When it’s light though, half the pain of it is the surprise. Gavin knows Michael’s stance on anticipation and thus it’s not a surprise when Gavin doesn’t warn him before hitting his bare back. The noodle doesn’t makes any noise going through the air, but it lands with a solid thwap. It hits with the same sting it’s ever caused the the past, sensation no different from the new intent behind it. Where it differs is how Michael lets himself feel it. This time, unlike any other time, he can let himself enjoy it.

After a decent few hits on his back, enough to make the whole surface one big sting, Michael swims to the edge of the pool. He stretches his torso up until he can rest his arms on the tile floor and bows his head down. His body is enough out of the pool that Gavin can start spanking him. It’s a little less immediately stingy, thanks to the layer of cloth, but Michael has a feeling it’s going to get worse. 

This time Gavin doesn’t stop after a few hits. He goes, and goes, and the level of pain is slowly rising as the same spots get targeted again and again. Michael is so into this, the ache and knowing he can make Gavin do whatever he thinks up. 

Eventually, countless time later, the noodle is put down, and they swim to the shallow end. Michael drapes himself against the tile wall and widens his stance. Gavin slots in very neatly behind him. Michaels suddenly overwhelmed by sensation. He can’t tell what’s better, Gavin’s dick rutting against his ass, the occasional thrust nudging his asshole with the head of Gavin, or the way it feels to have the pressure of Gavin’s weight against his beat up back. Instances like this, he cannot fathom how some people don’t like pain. It’s so delicious, the ache of his tortured skin. He can imagine bruises blossoming, and likes the mental image.

Gavin grinds against him, so insistent with his movements that every few thrusts he presses Michael’s groin into the wall. It’s not the most orthodox ways of getting off, but it’s enough for Michael. He comes like that, from Gavin fucking his whole body at once, not just his asshole or his mouth. He can’t tell when Gavin orgasms by the flood of hot come all over him, not like this. Instead it’s Gavin ceasing movement that clues him in.

“We should get going,” Gavin says. It’s his way of trying to provide aftercare. They both know in about fifteen minutes Michael’s going to crash from the endorphins. He’ll be much better off if that happens when he’s already nestled in the cozy AH office, rather than still trying to get a list of tasks like walk and get dressed done.

“Shower with me?” Michael asks. Maybe he can get an aftershock orgasm out, if Gavin presses the bar of soap into his attacked back especially hard.

“Of course, boi.”


End file.
